leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Breeder (Trainer class)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Pokémon Breeder |jpname=ポケモンブリーダー |jptranslit=Pokémon Burīdā |jptrans=Pokémon Breeder |image=Spr SM Pokémon Breeder M.png|size=225px |image2=Spr SM Pokémon Breeder F.png|size2=215px |caption=In-battle models from Generation VII |intro=Generation III |games= , , |members=Day-Care Couple (for anime breeders, please see the list below) |gender=Both |anime=EP005 Showdown in Pewter City |TCG=Base Set |card= }} A Pokémon Breeder (Japanese: ポケモンブリーダー Pokémon Breeder) is primarily a Pokémon Trainer who and carefully selected to reproduce specific improvements in future generations of Pokémon, such as moves, individual values, or Natures. In the games Pokémon Breeders (written as " Breeder" in-game until Generation VI) first appeared as a Trainer class in Generation III, and they can often be found near Pokémon Day Cares. They raise a large number of varied Pokémon, generally maintaining a balanced team, although they are often weak compared to other Trainers in the area they reside in. In , there is a stats judge known as the Legendary Top Pokémon Breeder in the . Also, a few people the games themselves consider themselves Pokémon Breeders, breeding certain Pokémon together to receive maximum opportunity for good Egg Moves, Natures, and spread. In , Pokémon Breeders will always pull the player aside for a battle even if he or she has defeated them before when they are passed, unless they are encountered in Big Stadium and Small Court, where they can be rebattled without getting pulled (players have to talk to them instead). All Breeders in Black 2 and White 2 will be reset again when the player leaves the location they are situated in. In Generation VII, Pokémon Breeders keep their Pokémon in s. Appearance Sprites Artwork Trainer list Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire }} }} Pokémon Emerald Gabrielle}} }} INTL}} }} }} INTL}} }} INTL}} Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen INTL}} Pokémon Diamond and Pearl }} }} }} }} Kaylee}} Pokémon Platinum }} }} }} }} Kaylee}} Pokémon Black and White }} Brooke}} }} }} }} Owen}} Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 }} }} Brooke}} Galen}} }} }} }} Owen}} Pokémon X and Y }} }} Mercy}} Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire }} }} Pokémon Sun and Moon Amanda}} }} Glenn}} Ikue}} }} Savannah}} Wesley}} }} }} :See also: ::List of Battle Tree Trainers/Pokémon Breeder (male) ::List of Battle Tree Trainers/Pokémon Breeder (female) Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon }} Glenn}} Ikue}} }} Savannah}} Wesley}} }} }} In the anime In the , Pokémon Breeders typically concern themselves with for health and friendship, rather than for competitive fields like Gyms and Pokémon Contests. However, they may participate in grooming competitions such as the Pokémon Beauty Contest. Aspects that Pokémon Breeders typically also handle or cover include Pokémon grooming and Pokémon nutrition. Breeders hatch, care for, and raise starter Pokémon at secret breeding grounds as part of the Pokémon League's system to distribute them to new Pokémon Trainers, as noted in A Mudkip Mission. A female Pokémon Breeder appeared in The Clumsy Crier Quiets the Chaos!. Notable Breeders :See also: * * Suzie * Reggie * Khoury Pokémon was playing in a yard with a and until a rampaging came by and attacked. Teddiursa was then taken to a Pokémon Center and healed with the help of Nurse Joy and her . None of Teddiursa's moves are known.}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga , although never officially called breeder, specializes in hatching Pokémon in the Pokémon Adventures manga. Other characters who can be called "breeders" in this manga are the Day-Care Couple. History In Moving Past Milotic, has a Double Battle at the Battle Pike, going up against virtual male and female Pokémon Breeders who use and . They are shown again in a flashback in A Sketchy Smattering of Smeargle. In Verily Vanquishing Vileplume I, a female Pokémon Breeder is one of the Trainers that participate in the Battle Dome challenge. She is pushed aside when tries to squeeze in to sit with the challengers. In Bombastic Bibarel & Heroic Hippopotas, a female Pokémon Breeder appears at the Seven Stars Restaurant. In Luring in a Lickilicky, a female Pokémon Breeder appears during the Pokétch presentation taking place in Jubilife City. A Pokémon Breeder named Leonardo (Japanese: レオナルド) is 's opponent in the Battle Arcade. She manages to defeat him with her when the panel lands on the sunny panel. A male Pokémon Breeder makes a brief cameo with his in All About Arceus I. A male Pokémon Breeder with a appears in Dream a Little Dream amongst the Trainers entering . Pokémon is Leonardo's only known Pokémon. It battled with Platinum's Rapidash and lost. None of Ivysaur's moves are known.}} In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Pokémon Breeders in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Trainer|enset=Base Set|enrarity=Rare|ennum=76/102|jpset=Expansion Pack|jprarity=Rare|enset2=Base Set 2|enrarity2=Rare|ennum2=105/130|enset3=Legendary Collection|enrarity3=Rare|ennum3=102/110}} |type=Trainer|enset=Neo Revelation|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=62/64|jpset= Awakening Legends|jprarity=U}} |standard=yes|type=Supporter|enset=Shining Legends|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=63/73|jpset=Shining Legends|jprarity=U|jpnum=068/072|enset2=Shining Legends|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=73/73|jpset2=Shining Legends|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=077/072|jpset3=Grass Lurantis-GX Deck|jpsetlink3=GX Starter Decks|jpnum3=124/131|jpset4=Water Lapras-GX Deck|jpsetlink4=GX Starter Decks|jpnum4=124/131|jpset5=Darkness Yveltal-GX Deck|jpsetlink5=GX Starter Decks|jpnum5=124/131|jpset6=Metal Metagross-GX Deck|jpsetlink6=GX Starter Decks|jpnum6=124/131|jpset7=Fairy Xerneas-GX Deck|jpsetlink7=GX Starter Decks|jpnum7=124/131}} Trivia * While has mentioned his interest in being a Pokémon Breeder since he was introduced in Showdown in Pewter City, the Trainer class did not appear until Generation III. * For Like It or Lup It!, Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia is about Pokémon Breeders. He writes this about them: 「ポケモンに　つくしてそだてる　ブリーダー」 "The Breeder who raises and devotes himself to Pokémon." * The Generation VII designs for the Pokémon Breeder class resemble the Generation IV Trainer classes and . In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=寶可夢培育家 |zh_cmn=寶可夢培育家 / 宝可梦培育家 神奇寶貝培育家 神奇寶貝飼育家 / 神奇宝贝饲育家 小精灵养育员 |da=Pokémon-opdrætter Pokémon Avler |nl=Pokémon Fokker Pokémon-Kweker |fi=Pokémon-kasvattaja Pokémon-jalostaja |fr=Éleveur (both, - ; , +) Éleveuse ( , +) |de= -Züchter ( - ) Pokémon-Züchter ( ) / Pokémon-Züchterin ( ) ( ) |id=Peternak Pokémon |it=Alleva ( - ) Allevapokémon ( ) |ko=포켓몬 브리더 Pokémon Breeder |no=Pokémon Avler |pl=Hodowca Wychowawca Dietetyk |pt_br=Criador de Pokémon ( , games, The Official Pokémon Handbook) Criadora de Pokémon ( , TCG, The Official Pokémon Handbook) Criador Pokémon ( , anime) Criadora Pokémon ( , anime) |ro=Crescător Pokémon |ru=Разводчик Покемонов Razvodchik Pokemonov Покемоновод Pokemonovod |es=Criapokémon Criador Pokémon |sv=Pokémon-uppfödare |th=คนเลี้ยงโปเกมอน Breeder Pokémon |vi=Người chăn nuôi Pokémon }} Category:Pokémon world Category:Terminology * Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Anime characters de:Pokémon-Züchter es:Criapokémon fr:Éleveur it:Allevapokémon ja:ポケモンブリーダー zh:宝可梦培育家